Fate Bound & Star-crossed
by catchmewhenifall96
Summary: Ally Dawson's parents just died and her lifre just fell apart. Her Aunt Valerie takes her to Vermont to start over. Ally thinks that there is no way to heal the pain, but when she keeps running into 'bad boy' Austin Moon, is it Fate or pure coincidence? Ally soon takes a disliking to Austin's attitude, but will she change him, will he change for her? Will music bind their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Her brown eyes were a dull grey color. Her life was always boring, school, work, eat, sleep. The same thing each and everyday. She kept her curtains drawn shut along with her blinds, halting the blinding sunlight from sprawling in her room. She had one friend, Alex, who slowly but surely became more scarce, avoiding Ally at all costs. After the death of both her parents, she became depressed, moping everywhere, staying shut up in her room so she could cry where no one could see her. Her Aunt , Valerie, moved into the house until she knew Ally would be strong enough to move back with her to a small town in Vermont.

"Ally dear, have you finished packing yet" Val asks in a soothing tone, knowing how much pain Ally was going through made her act gentle towards her niece. Ally looked up from a few boxes she had been sitting behind.

"Almost" Her voice scratchy and tired from lack of sleep and crying. Val nodded al left her alone to finish packing up her things. She was sure she had run out of tears, now all she did was sob with dry, red puffy eyes. She huffed, standing up after packing the rest of her things. The moving truck had already took the large furniture, her other things would go in the back of the van.

She made her way downstairs with two boxes in her hands, she struggled a little, losing her balance a few times or more. Valerie made her way up, passing Ally and giving a small smile to reasure that everything would be okay. Yes, she was sad, but stayed strong for Ally even though losing her sister was alot to deal with. Val grabbed a few boxes , also carrying them to the van.

About an hour later they had gotten all of Ally's belongings in the van and started towards Vermont, her new home. She was scared she would fit in even less than she did in California. She feared that her life would fall apart more than it already had, and this time there would be no 'picking up the pieces' No. She would be long gone by then, helplessly floating around in a world full of pain.

Minutes turned into hours, making Ally tired, but she knew if she slept now, she wouldn't be able to sleep later. Though her planned failed when she felt a gentle shake of her shoulder, opening her eyes slowly to come facd to face with Val.

"Ally, baby girl, wake up, we're here" Ally took in the sight of the small tan cottage. It wasn't too small or too big, just a perfect size for Valerie and Allyson. Val led her inside the house, showing her around and giving her a choice of bedroom. She picked the one upstairs since it was a little bigger than the other one. The moving truck guy was already here and started bringing up her things, and she started unpacking her things immediately.

Once her room was finished she collapsed on hed bed, grabbing jewel, her teddy bear and pulling it to her chest. Maybe, she thought, maybe it would be different here, maybe she could start over and be happy agian. Just the thought made her smile, closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

Morning came to soon. Her Aunt said they had a busy day today shopping for school things and getting all settled in.

**Ally's POV:**

I stood up from bed. Last night was probably the best I have ever slept in a while. I grabbed a towel and took a quick shower, washing my hair and body in record time. I dried dried my hair, the curls forming naturally. I threw on a pair of pink skinny jeans and a white sweater. I heard a light knock on my door.

"Hey Ally, I was just coming to check on you, almost ready to go?" Valerie asks peeking her head through the door. She pushed it open more and stood in my door way way smiling.

"Yeah, I will be down in a sec" She left my room and I finished getting ready by sliding my boots on. I met her in the car as we drove off to get me registered for school.

When we reach the school we head straight for the main office. When we get there, another women stands at the desk with someone next to her, yet they were at an angle so I couldn't makd out the person.

"Thank You" The women says to the Secretary and begins the walk out of the office, me getting a better glance at the boy her was with her. He had blonde messy hair and hazel eyes, his body pretty toned for someone in highschool. He shot me a smile and disappeared out the door, even his smile was amazing.

After registering me for school we went shopping first for School supplies, getting extra things just incase. Then we made a finale stop at the mall for clothes. We walked around, grabbing one of almost everything, most of which I was forced to try on. I tried my best all day to keep my mind off my parents. When we passed the food court and fountain, a familiar face catches my eye, and by the looks of it, he seen me also. The boy from the office stood there with a bunch of guys and a few girls. He gave me a huge smile, turning and telling his friends something before he headed towards me.

"Your that girl I seen in the office earlier" he smiled down at me. He held out his hand.

"I'm Austin, Austin Moon"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Austin, Austin Moon" I was about to tell him mine name but before I could someone else did.

"Ally hun, we need to get going" Aunt Val called from a store she had just come out from. I turned around to see her waving her arms around. I looked back at Austin and gave him a sincere worried glance.

"Sorry Austin, I have to go" Before he had a chance to respond I had taken off towards my Aunt. Once I reached her I shot her a glare before heading out of the mall.

"So already making new friends are we?" Val asked with a mischievous grin. I knew what she was thinking. Yeah Austin may be cute, but I wasn't in a good place to have a relationship with anyone. A long heavy sigh escaped my lips while is leaned my head on the window of the car, hoping this would blow over soon.

I was glad to be home and out of the car. I made my way upstairs to my room with all of my bags, having to make a second trip to get the rest. I folded my shorts and tanktops, putting them in my dresser and hung my pants and shirts, both short and long sleeved in my closet. I decided while I was dealing with the clothes to organize all my school supplies into my bag. My junior year would be the first year my parents wouldn't be here to wish me good luck.

A few tears escaped but I forced the rest back. I wanted my Aunt to think the new home was helping though I wouldn't be lying because it did help a little, but not as much as she hoped for. After I finished I went downstairs in hope to fknd something to do that will keep my mind off my parents.

"Hey Val" I entered the kitchen to see her making some kind of food. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh Ally I almost forgot your suprise I have for you." She walked me out to the grage and pulled the door open revealing a deep midnight blue mustang. I gasped.

"Oh my God Aunt Val, is this mine?" She dug in her pocket tossing me a set of keys.

"All yours" I squealed and ran up to give her a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you so much! Can I take it for a drive?" My voice was high and I was so happy I was practically crying (tears of joy).

"Of course you can, go explore the town and I'll call when dinner is ready" In the next sexond I was in the car starting it up. My own car, wow. She yelled "drive safe" over the loud engine as I put it in drive and pulled out of the garage. I turned onto the cul-de-sac and drove off. I decided to drive to the center of town to check out a music store I had seen on our way to the mall.

I pulled into Melody's Music taking a parking spot near the front of the store. I shoved my keys in my purse and hopped out of the car, making my way into the store. When I walked in; guitars, pianos, drums, violins, trumpets, flutes and every other instrument you could think of was strung about. Some hung on walls and from the ceiling, some leant agianst walls or sat in the middle of the room. I decided just to look around for now, I did just get a credit card but I wasn't sure if I should use it right away. Then I caught a glance at a light brown acoustic guitar I walked over to it and reached for it before my hand touched something, or someone. I look up to come face to face with Austin and I quickly pull my hand away, blushing madly.

"So are you following me, or stalking me now, I mean I know this is irresistible, but come on" Austin said pointing to his face. Self conceded, check. I glared at him and turned to look at more instruments.

"Your name is Ally, right? That's what the women calling you said" I turned to him.

"Yes my name is Ally, now will you please leave me alone"I spit out the sentence as if it was on fire. His ego was to big for his tiny peanut brain to handle and it was driving me insane, even though that would be an insult to a peanut. He gaped at me while I grabbed down the guitar we both had reached for. I wanted to feel if it was comfortable to hold and play.

"So you're into music?" Austin asks hesitantly, hoping to get me to talk to him. Instead I just nodded and carried the guitar up to the counter. A tall guy who looked to be at my age with jet black hair walked up to check me out.

"Well hello, is this all for you today" I nod and smile.

"I could throw in a free case for something in return" he said smoothly. Was he really hitting on me three seconds after we meet? Seriously? I decided to tease him instead.

" And what would I have to give you exactly?" I ask in the same tone.

"A date"

"Hmmm, well I was thinking I could just use my money and buy myself a case and pass on the date with the stupid guy at the counter." He widened his eyes and gulped.

"I-I umm , here let me show you our selection of cases." He took my to the back and I picked out a black and pink one. I check out and seen that Austin had left, but I shrugged, I really didn't care where he was, just as long as I'm not there too.

After I got home, I managed to sneak my new guitar to my room without Val seeing. I didn't like people knowing that I was really into music since I would never preform anyway. For dinner we made my favorite meal which was broccoli rice casserole, which tasted fantastic, and Valerie made brownies and ice-cream for desert. We decided to spend some time together before we went to bed so we sat on the porch to watch the sunset. Then we heard a door slam.

"Looks like the neighbors are home" I glance at her and then over to the house to see some one walking in.

Oh no, please no, It cant be him, but it is.

Austin Moon

_**A/N Hi as you can see I am new on fanfiction, but from other stories I have read, please read and review, recommend my stories if you like them, follow me and favorite my stories, anything at all all it means alot. Plus I do not own anything that you see familar, Austin and Ally, stores, all of that kind of stuff! Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would like to thank the people who took the time to review, follow, and favorite, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if not im sorry, but keep reading and reviewing, thanks agian.**

Val caught my gaze and followed it over to where someone stood out on the porch of the house next door.

"Is that the boy you were talking to earlier?" She had a huge grin on her face. I silently nod and walk into the house, wanting to avoid the situation I had seen coming. I ran up to my room and locked the door, grabbing my guitar. I stepped out on my balcony that was between the houses that also curved to the other side, and sat down.

"Oh I almost forgot" I mumbled to myself stepping back into my room grabbing my song book before going back out on the balcony. I strummed softly at first before ckming up with a few lyrics.

"I've been trying to let it go, but these butterflies I can't ignore" I sung softly to my self, easily coming up with a melody.

"Cause every time that I look at you, know were in a catch 22" This time I sung a little louder, becoming confident with my lyrics.

"We've been friends for so long but I, need to tell-"

I was cut off from someone talking and I looked up, hoping my Aunt hadn't some how found me and the guitar. To bad I could be thay lucky.

"So im glad good use will come out of my guitar." Austin said, leaning over the balcony of the other house. I sneared at him and rolled my eyes.

"You wish this was your guitar, I got it first." He let out a small hearty chuckle, swinging his legs over the railing of the balcony.

"Actually, my grampa gave it to me when I was little, but my my forced me to sell it after he died and after I turned sixteen, I could get it back" His expression was sad and serious.

"Oh my... I-I didn't know, do you want it back? I'm so sorry." The words came tumbling from my lips one hundred miles a second, then I heard laughing. I look up to see Austin laughing, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.

"I'm just messing with you, take a joke once in a while" This really ticked me off and I was livid. I sttod from my previous spot on the balcony and walked back into my room, slamming my door behind me. I couldn't believe he actually just did that to me.

I heard a knocking and whipped around to see Austin standing there on my balcony. How did her get there?

"Go away" I yelled, but still he ignored my command, still knocking on the door but only lighter. Finally I gave up and walked to the door pulling it open with force.

"What do you want Moon?" I ask angrily, glaring daggers at him. He shifted awkwardly, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it agian. I crossed my arms waiting impatiently

"I'm sorry if I made you mad" he finally spoke, his voice low but sincere, not to mention the absolutely adorable puppy eyes he was currently giving me. I sighed deeply.

"Fine I will forgive you if.. you do me a favor"

"Of course, anything" he smiled, enthused.

"Leave me alone please" and with that I close the door and go downstairs. My Aunt had already wnet to bed since she had to work tomorrow, and I had about one more month of summer left leftto do whatever I wanted. I went back up to my room, grabbing my pillows and blankets and took them downstairs, lying down on the couch to watch a movie. I watched my favorite disney movie,The Little Mermaid and sometime during the song 'Under The Sea' I fell asleep.

My morning started out with my Aunt waking me up and making pancakes for me. My morning ended not so great. Val had told me that the Moon's have a little girl who is 4 years old and her baby sitter was sick, so she volentered me to watch her. Problem #1 I've never been around little kids .problem #2 It's Austins, little sister, who knows what could happen.

Now I'm standing at their front door, wanting so badly to back out of this and tell them I'm really busy or sick today, but it's too late. The door opens, reavealing a tall woman, with long blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh you must be Ally, I'm Mimi, come on in" she led me into the house house and showed me around. Then out of nowhere a little girl with Auburn hair comes running into the kitchen where me and Mimi sat.

"Audrie, this is Ally she is going to be watching you today" Mimi said picking her daughter up. She buried her face in her moms hair. Shy, I thought.

"What's all the noise for, I'm trying to sleep." I turn to see a sleepy Austin, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. When he sees me, he doesn't seem to care that he is shirtless.

"Hey Ally" he mumbled. I waved my hand lazily before turning back to Mimi ans Audrie.

"Oh, im gknna be late, bye kids have fun" Mimi called as she ran out the door. I scooped Audrie into my arms.

"Have you had breakfast yet" she shakes her head and Austin does the same, sitting down at the bar.

"Well, how about I make some pancakes?" I loved cooking, and pancakes would be easy to make.

"Yes!" Both yell out in unison. I laughed and began cooking.

After we all ate, we settled down in the living room to watch some T.V. Audrie fell asleep watching Scooby Doo, so it left just me and Austin, great.

" Listen Ally, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, can we at least try to be mutal." Austin suggested.

"Hmmm, sure" we made the deal and shook on it, I really hope this works out.

**A/N sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, I will go back iver it later and fix them. Thanks for reading and review please!**


End file.
